


Solstice Time

by ForgottenChesire



Series: Christmas Presents 2016 [8]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Winter Solstice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 18:17:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9453896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForgottenChesire/pseuds/ForgottenChesire
Summary: Sesshomaru reflects on his solstice with Kagome.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Late Christmas present for a friend is late! I had a lot of trouble with this but I think it came out fine, I hope it came out fine. Sesshy may be just a bit OOC which I apologize for. I also looked up Japanese solstice celebrations and got one called Candle Night. Which is what they are celebrating.

The water is warm and soothing as he leans back into the gentle hands that are scrubbing shampoo into his long hair. Sesshomaru feels something settle deep into his being. A sense of contentedness that settles on his soul. His pack as odd and patchwork as it is, is together after so many years apart, free to celebrate the little things without worry. The smell of his mate,  _ his _ Kagome barely touches his nose through the thick scent of the yuzu fruit that are floating in their bath but it does and it cements the fact that they are together. It’s a sweet scent, a mix of the old world and the new; of flowers and machines. Something simple that he never thought he’d enjoy.

 

“Rin really enjoyed firewalking didn’t she?” Kagome asks breaking him out of his haze. He tilts back his head, allowing her to pour water onto it to wash away the shampoo. He hums in agreement, the image of the young human girl flashing into his mind. She blends in with the other mortals that have flocked to the shrine.

 

_ “Watch me Sesshomaru-sama! Watch me!” _

 

_ “I did it! Did you see me? Look, look, I got a yuzu!” _

 

Her excitement contagious as the other children started to cheer. The firelight added a glow to her hair as she stood in front of him with that citrus fruit in her hands. 

 

He allows a lazy smile to stretch on his face as he thinks about it. There is no one here to judge him for indulging in emotions, they won’t use his happiness against him. Soft lips brush against his forehead and he opens his eyes that had slipped closed to look up at Kagome. She has her head bent, and her hair cascades down like a curtain of chocolate.  _ You’ve fallen in love with a human, _ his mind mocks him softly,  _ succumbed to the same fate as your father did. _ It circles for a few moments before bedding back down when the dog demon it plagues refuses to entertain it.

 

“That she did. Almost as much as the hanyo did,” he voices knowing that it would get a response from his mate. Sure enough, she tugs gently on his hair. It’s a silent reprimand that makes his smile turn into a smirk. Her love for Inuyasha may have turned platonic but his human mate treats his half-brother as pack. The bath turns from something cleansing to something dirty- he’s not subtly reminding her that she has the best brother as a mate- and by the time they are ready to come out, the water is cold and the air causes goosebumps to appear on their skin. They leave the bathroom, Sesshomaru’s arm wrapped possessively around her waist. While he would prefer to go straight to bed after checking up on the pups, he can hear his mate’s mother and grandfather moving around downstairs. 

 

They check in on the pups, finding them asleep together. Rin and Shippo curled up on Inuyasha. The half demon cracks open an eye and glares at them. It’s easy to tell that the hanyo is ready to protect the younger ones in how his arms are wrapped around them. Kagome coos at the sight and steps into the room to plant kisses on the children’s head. Sesshomaru follows her, scenting the pups and Inuyasha who grumbles about not being a pup anymore. Sota, when they check on the human male, is still awake.

 

“Oh, yuck! Get a room you two! Young eyes don’t need to see your grossness,” he groans.

 

His sister, of course, sees this as a challenge and before they leave the boy’s room she leans up to kiss Sesshomaru on the lips. Sota retaliates by throwing a pillow at his sister’s retreating back. It hits Sesshomaru as they are going down the stairs that this is his life now. This mundane,  _ human _ life is his. And what shocks him the most is that he doesn’t care that his life isn’t extravagant. That he has learned to tamper the burning hatred he once felt for anything human and turned it into an acceptance. He still loathes most humans but the ones in his pack are his. And pity on those who dare harm any of his pack for they will face the full wrath of Sesshomaru of the West.

 

He rests against his mate as she talks to her family, listening to the music that the beating hearts and breathing of his pack make. Music that soothes his ears instead of grating on it. His guard is lower than it has ever been, here and now. The solstice drawing to a close and talks of other holidays passing between family members. In all his days alive, roaming Japan and celebrating customs this one has to be the best.

 

Guiding his sleep deprived mate up the stairs is a gentle task. One many would think him incapable of doing. And yet he does. Just as he strips her down and redresses her for ben. She’s still planning days when he pushes her down onto the bed.

 

“There are days I can’t believe you’re real. That you found me again. Found us,” she whispers curling up next to him. Her hand threads itself into his hair. They kiss slowly, sweetly before she pulls away and resting her forehead on his.

 

“I love you,” she breathes out finally succumbing to sleep. He kisses her cheek.

 

“And I, you.”

 

He’s on the cusp of sleep when the door to their room opens.

 

“Come on Shippo,” he hears Rin whisper before the bed dips. Two extra bodies curl up next to him.

 

“He’s going to be mad.”

  
“Only if you wake up Kagome. Go to sleep,” he says stopping a fight before it can start. The two children make noises of agreement and soon their deep breathing joins Kagome’s lulling him back to sleep. Surrounded by mate and pups, Sesshomaru allows himself to be at peace.


End file.
